Silent Love
by Craxy Cat Lady
Summary: In a world where people can hear everything their soulmates say out loud, finding your soulmate would be pretty hard if you're deaf. Daisy, a 16 year old artist and aspiring writer has never heard a thing in her life, except for the voice of her soulmate that's almost constantly in the back of her head. It might be difficult, but love always finds a way. Right?
1. Chapter 1

Daisy scowled, her hand curled into a tight fist as she contemplated hitting something. All day had been a wreck for her, she'd stubbed her toe, slipped in the shower, burnt her breakfast, broke her cats bowl, and then got fired from her job.

Granted she only went in to her job to quit but being fired isn't pleasant.

The light murmur in the back of her head was the only thing keeping her from fighting the nearest person. She didn't spare a glance at her completely barren room, instead she just tossed herself onto her soft bed. She sighed dreamily, both at the softness of her bed and the low voice speaking at the back of her mind.

Her sigh made the voice pause for only a moment before it continued, speaking words she couldn't understand. She had never cared. It was the only voice she'd ever been able to hear, and the voice of her soulmate. It was one of the things most dear to her aside from her father, Joshua, and her cat.

Her eyes closed and she fell asleep thinking of her new home.

Sweet Amoris.

* * *

The trip to Sweet Amoris was quick, unpacking everything out of the car however, was not.

Daisy had never been a particularly strong girl, she'd struggle holding anything more than 25 pounds. Her father also lacks upper body strength, so you could imagine the struggle of moving some of the more heavier objects into the house, especially when they couldn't speak to coordinate.

Daisy had been pushing boxes from the back of the moving truck to the front when she noticed the young man looking in the back questioningly. His lips moved and Daisy stared wide eyed for a few moments.

Castiel scowled as he stared back at the blonde. His glare worsened as she squeaked, her voice sounding rough and unused.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Castiel grumbled, his arms folding.

Daisy wheezed and scurried out of the back of the truck. She held up a single finger at him, asking silently for him to wait there as she ran off to retrieve her dad.

"I should just leave." He mumbled as he watched her go. He told himself if she didn't return in a minute he'd leave. To hell with being a friendly neighbor, he could care less.

He counted to about thirty when she returned with her father, the man only a couple inches taller than the short girl.

"I'm sorry about that, Daisy's deaf. What were you saying?" Joshua asked Castiel politely.

Castiels eyebrows raised and he felt bad for a getting so irritated for a second.

"I was wondering if you wanted help. You guys don't look like you have a lot of man power, and luckily for you, I'm all man power." Castiel smirked and flexed. Castiel smirked at Daisy when she giggled at him, prompting her to smile at him.

Joshua looked unimpressed at Castiels display but accepted anyway. He turned to Daisy and signed at her, telling her to go inside and start unpacking the kitchen.

Daisy nodded and turned to Castiel. She signed a quick 'thank you' before walking into the small one-story house.

"Shall we get started?" Joshua asked.

"Actually I got a friend that might be down to help to." Castiel shrugged, leaving the question silent.

Joshua smiled politely. "If you wish to get them go ahead. The more help the better, I'm certainly not complaining."

Castiel nodded and walked briskly back to his house. Lysander looked away from the television as Castiel entered.

"C'mon, we're helping my neighbors move in."

Lysanders eyebrows shot up. "I just thought you were going to tell them to quiet down."

Castiel crossed his arms and grumbled. "I ended up yelling at a deaf girl, dude. You can't just tell a deaf girl to shut up and then walk away."

Lysander chuckled and stood, the notepad he was idly writing on placed carefully on the coffee table.

Daisy smiled from inside the house, the voice in the back of her head speaking again as she organized the silverware and dishes. She'd smile politely at the boys as they came and went, sometimes directing where she wanted things to be put.

With the help of Lysander and Castiel the truck was fully unpacked within two hours. Joshua and Daisy thanked the boys for their help and Joshua took the rental moving truck back to one of the truck rental places.

Daisy turned and smiled at the boys. She signed another 'thank you' intending to go back inside the house but was surprised when Lysander signed back.

'You're welcome', he signed.

Daisy stared in shock for a moment before smiling widely and bowing her head slightly. The boys watched her as she entered her house before walking back to Castiels home.

"I didn't know you knew sign language, Lys."

"I only know a bit, I stopped learning a while ago. Maybe I should start learning again." Lysander mused.

"Got a thing for short and silent?" Castiel said in reference to Daisys short stature.

"It's polite, she seems like a lovely girl. It must be hard to have limited communication with most people, You should learn too."

Castiel shrugged, "Maybe."

Lysander left Castiels house short after and rented a book about sign language from the library on the way home. He was determined to befriend the new girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy looked around in confusion. It was about 12 in the afternoon and she had left her home earlier to wander around her new town. The first hour went great, she knew where she was, she knew where she was going. Next thing she knew, she was in the middle of nowhere.

Well, not the middle of nowhere, she was still in town, but she had no clue where she was. She groaned, her head lolling back before flopping forward again. She searched around for a landmark, anything to help her figure out where she was. She slumped in resignation when she didn't recognize a thing. Her gaze landed on a purple clothing store and she whined lightly in the back of her throat. She heard the voice in the back of her head chuckle quietly and she smiled as she walked into the store, her pen and notepad at the ready.

The store was empty when she walked in, her eyes wandered throughout the store, her eyes taking in all of the lovely clothing. Her eyes swept over a few pieces of victorian style clothing.

'This is probably where the white-haired boy gets his clothes,' she thought idly. She wandered up to the counter where a small silver bell stood with a sign that read "Ring for Assistance." She shrugged and pressed the raised top, her face morphed in a comical expression of resignation.

She didn't wait for more than a minute before the white-haired boy from yesterday came wandering out of the back room. They both stared in surprise at each other for a moment before smiling happily at one another.

 ** **'How are you?'**** Lysander signed at her.

Daisy grinned in delight, **'I'm doing great, and you?'** She signed back, her hands moving slower than they usually would.

 ** **'I am good, thank you for asking.'**** Lysander paused occasionally between signing, his signs somewhat clumsy but still understandable. **'How may I help you?'**

 ** **'I'm a bit lost, I was wondering if you could tell me where I was?'****

Lysanders face scrunched up slightly, seemingly struggling with her gestures. ' **I'm sorry, I'm still new at this. What was that?'**

Daisy smiled, touched at his attempts before using her pen and paper to repeat the message.

Lysanders face lit up, he silently asked for the pen before writing down the address of the clothing shop they were in. He jotted down a few directions back to her house as well as directions to a few spots he thought were worth checking out.

She thanked him and went to leave before being stopped again by Lysanders signing.

 ** **'Let me take you out to lunch?'**** Lysander frowned at his inability to word it in a more polite way, but went along with the question anyway.

Daisy tilted her head. ****'I'd love to. Do you have anywhere in mind?'****

Lysander nodded. ** **'Would you like to wait out front? I'll be out in a second.'****

Daisy nodded and walked to the front of the store as Lysander went back to the back room.

Leigh looked up from his sewing machine as his brother entered again.

"Did you deal with the customer?" He asked, concentrating again on his work.

"Yes, I came in to tell you that I was leaving." Lysander slipped on his coat and tapped his pockets to make sure he had everything.

Leighs eyebrows raised. "You never leave early. Where are you going?"

Lysander smiled. "Out to lunch with a friend. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

Leigh shoo'd Lysander away. "No, go have fun. Oh, and pick up some coffee on your way home, we're out."

Daisy smiled as Lysander emerged. She held out her notepad to him, a fresh page filled with only a few words.

 _I never got your name, mine is Daisy_ , it read. Lysander wrote down his own and handed it back to her, giving her a moment to look at it before walking forward. He paused to make sure she followed and was reassured when he heard her footsteps speed up til she was walking beside him.

The walk to the cafe was obviously silent for the two, neither wanting to sign or write while walking. The cafe was lightly colored to coordinate with the rest of the towns color scheme. They were seated immediately, the cafe filled with chatting patrons.

Daisy slipped her order to Lysander as the waiter came around to their table. She frowned as she felt her phone vibrate and looked down at the shopping list her father had just texted her. She read through its entirety, noting idly the voice of her soulmate in the back of her head. She pocketed her phone after sending a confirmation text back. Her gaze turned to Lysander and she once again pulled out her pen and notepad.

They wrote back and forth, exchanging small talk and just talking generally. Daisy helped him learn a bit more words in sign language, especially helping him with the individual letters. They continued chatting even after they finished their food.

Lysander pursed his lips, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. He jotted down his question in his neat handwriting and passed it to Daisy.

 _I hope you don't mind me asking, but can you hear your soulmate?_ It read.

Daisy looked at the note, surprise written across her face. Her gaze switched between Lysander and the note a couple times before writing her answer down.

 _I can. It's the only voice I've ever heard, and it's the most lovely sound in the world._ _Even if I could hear, I have no doubt that'd be the only thing I'd want to listen to._ Daisy blushed and scribbled out the last part. _What about you?_

Lysander said nothing about the scribbled out words, even though he could still read it quite easily. He was surprised at the answer, though he didn't know what he was expecting really.

 _Mine isn't very talkative, I don't think I've ever heard them utter a word. Mainly just groans and sighs, sometimes I get lucky and even get to hear them laugh._

Daisy giggled, no sound leaving her mouth. _Hey, maybe they're deaf like me! Or a zombie._ She joked including a little picture of a zombie with half a head.

Lysander paused, he hadn't really considered the idea of his soulmate being deaf. _I... never thought of that. You make an excellent point._

 _I know! There's zombies everywhere, you gotta be careful._

Lysander smiled at her before standing up and offering his hand to her.

Daisy pouted. ****'We're leaving already? I was having fun.'**** She signed, spelling out the more difficult words.

' **Unfortunately, I need to get to the store before it closes. I'll walk you home.'**

Daisy gasped. Lysander paused, an odd look on his face before shaking it off.

 ** **'I need to go to the store too, shoot.'**** She snapped her fingers and pouted again.

 ** **'I wouldn't mind company.'**** Lysander said causing Daisy to smile.

They enjoyed each others company quietly all throughout the store and walk home. Occasionally they joked with each other, mainly depending on sight gags to land the punchline. Daisys goal throughout the entirety was to get Lysander to laugh, convinced that the world needed to be blessed with it.

Lysander helped Daisy bring in and put away the few groceries she had bought. He made sure to exchange numbers with her before he left. His walk home was pleasant, the happy feeling of making a new friend present in his chest.

He unlocked the door to his house and paused in the doorway.

"Oh, I forgot the coffee."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Last chapter glitched out a little and the reviews didn't pop up for whatever reason. So if you left a review last chapter and don't see it, don't worry, it's not just you and I saw them anyway thanks to the power of e-mails.**_

* * *

Daisy awoke to her father shaking her lightly. She grumbled groggily, her balled up fist coming to rub away any lingering eye gunk.

 ** **'Today's my first day at work. You said you'd help me get set up.'**** Joshua signed.

Daisy squinted and slipped on her eyeglasses. She sat up and nodded. Shooing him out lightly she prepared herself for the day lazily. Foregoing her usual contacts and instead choosing to wear her dorky looking circular glasses that made her eyes 50% larger. Her father would argue it made her look cute, she disagrees vehemently, saying she looks like a giant nerd.

She stepped out of her room, hair and teeth brushed and adorned in a long sleeved sweater dress and some matching wooly thigh highs. She pulled her hair into a messy bun at the base of her head and followed her father out the door, all the supplies he though necessary held in their arms.

Daisy tried hard not to fall asleep throughout the short car ride, lulled by the hum of the car and the low voice speaking tiredly in the back of her head. Her head smacked against the window of the car as the car came to a rather abrupt stop. She glared as she saw her father start laughing before slowly joining in.

 ** **'You okay?'**** He signed after calming down a bit.

 ** **'Just peachy.**** **'** She replied, holding her hand in an okay gesture.

 ** **'We're early, I hope the doors are open.'****

Daisy groaned as she read the clock which read 5 AM. She was homeschooled, for crying out loud! She didn't need to be woken up to go to school. She did school at 5 at night in her fuzzy pajamas, she didn't need to be coming in at 5 in the morning to put a stack of papers on a desk.

Joshua made a face at his daughter as he hopped out of the care. He caught her sticking her tongue out at him as he picked up a box filled with his teaching supplies.

 ** **'But don't they provide those?'**** Daisy had asked the night before.

 ** **'You can never be too prepared.'**** Her father had replied.

Daisy grabbed the other box and they both made their way into the high school. They were instantly greeted by an old woman wearing all pink. From what Daisy noticed, she was the principle. And currently, the principle was making googley eyes at her father.

Daisy dipped her head politely when the old woman glanced at her. Joshua and the woman conversed briefly before being sent further down the hall with a map.

As soon as they arrived at Joshuas new classroom, Daisy looked at him and waggled her eyebrows.

Joshua rolled his eyes and smiled. ** **'Stop that, she's a very lovely lady.'**** Joshua chuckled when his daughter pulled a face, ****'And who knows, maybe she'll even be your new mom!'****

Daisy was horrified. Having a father as a teacher was bad enough! He graded her whenever she did chores just to tick her off. She wouldn't be able to take it if she got detention for being home late.

 ** **'Joking aside, do you want to walk home now, or hang around and wait for me to drive you home? I'm sure they'd let you hang out around the school while I work. Or you could help me around class.'**** Joshua paused for a moment, ****'Maybe those boys who helped us move go here, you could find them. Haven't you been texting one?'****

Daisy groaned once again for probably the fiftieth time that morning. Ever since she got Lysanders number her father wouldn't shut up about it. Every room she walked in contained at least 5 notes telling her to "Be careful." or to "Knock him dead, make him beg for you." to "He doesn't deserve you, I'll fight him."

Little did her father know Daisy would fight him all on her own. Daisy was willing to fight anything that was willing to fight her. She may be 4'10 but she'll be damned if she backs down from a challenge.

Daisy shrugged. ****'I'll stay for a bit, if I get tired I'll leave. Also, shush about the texting. Like, damn dude, get off my case.'**** Daisy was incredibly happy that her father understood how to detect sarcasm in hand gestures, if he hadn't Daisy probably would be grounded 24/7.

Joshua chuckled and shook his head, organizing his desk as Daisy stole a chair from the back to sit next to her fathers desk. She watched him work for about five minutes before signing that she was going to the bathroom.

She found the bathroom with no problems, but she noticed the school was filling with more and more students, some of which were staring at her weirdly. She shrugged and carried on with her business.

On her way back to her father she felt someone bump into her from behind. She came face to neck with a tall blonde girl who looked mad beyond all belief.

"What are you doing? Who do you think you are?! Bumping into me like that? Apologize!"

Daisys brows furrowed at the girls words. She signed sorry at her, which only made the girl and the two friends trailing her angrier. People around the hall were staring as Daisy got yelled at by someone she couldn't understand in the least. Daisy looked from the girl to the side and back again, an uncomfortable look on her face and her lips pursed. She opened her mouth as if to say something but instead turned and speed walked away from the angry girls.

Her father looked up, confused as she entered. She saw a few students already sat down in the classroom.

 ** **'I heard a lot of noise out there. Anything happen?'****

Daisy scoffed, ** **'Wow, brag about it. What else can you hear?'**** She grinned and sat down in her chair.

Joshua shook his head with a smile.

It didn't take long for the classroom to fill up. Daisy payed no attention to it, instead choosing to lay her head down on the desk and rest her head for a little bit.

"Hello everyone, my name is Joshua. You may refer to me as Joshua, Mr. Dillen makes me feel old, and frankly I don't want to be reminded about the ticking hands of time." Joshua joked while introducing himself to the class. There were a few scattered laughs across the classroom. Joshua nudged Daisy, prompting her to look up. "This is my daughter, Daisy. She-"

"Excuse me!" The blonde girl from earlier stood up, her face an angry shade of red as she glared at Daisy. "Your daughter bumped into me earlier. I asked her to apologize and she just stared at me like I was crazy!" She huffed and crossed her arms. "Now, I don't wanna tell you how to raise your kids, but you should at least teach them a thing or two about manners." She tapped her foot angrily as her two friends agreed with her.

Joshua stared at her, a stern look on his face. "What's your name?"

"Amber Port."

"Miss Port, I would like to first start off by saying thank you for sharing with the class. It's nice having students who participate in class. I would also like to state that my daughter did not bump into you intentionally-"

"How do you know that?" Amber interrupted hotly.

"Let me finish, please. Miss Port, my daughter is deaf. She is typically unaware of what is behind and beside her as she cannot hear and has weak peripherals. Now I'm sure she apologized, and if not I don't believe she owes you one at this point. Now please, sit down."

Amber sat down, her face red from shame instead of anger. A wave of "Ooooh's" swept through the classroom.

"Someone woke up papa bear, grrr." A dark skinned girl joked.

The classes went smoothly after that, Daisy had pretty much no idea what went on during first period but didn't really care enough to ask. Daisy slipped out with the third period class after getting tired of sitting there.

She wandered the hallways, trying to stay out of the rushing students ways. She found a door and shrugged, walking in and up the stairs once she found it unlocked.

She found herself on the roof. She quickly looked around, noticing she wasn't alone. The red head from next door was staring at her, an eyebrow raised and a lit cigarette between his fingers.

Daisy smiled and waved. Castiel waved back unenthusiastically and dropped his cigarette to the floor, his boot crushing it as he walked over to her.

Daisy yanked out her phone, typing on the notepad app.

 _Hello! I didn't get your name the other day. I'm Daisy, and you are?_ She handed her phone over to Castiel.

Castiel stared at the phone his eyebrows raised. Daisy squawked as he tabbed out of the notepad and went wandering through her phone. She tried prying the phone out of his hands, but he just kept moving around, making it hard to get it back. Daisy started signing furiously at him, watching as he went through her apps. Most of them - to her horror - being dating sims.

Castiel threw his head back and laughed. He handed her her phone back, an impish grin on his face.

Daisy glared and checked her phone, finding her texts to Lysander open. She was horrified as she saw he had sent a text.

 _You're so yummy._ _I'm gay for you._ Daisy threw her head back. They weren't at this level of friendship yet, she couldn't just tell him she was gay for him!

 ** **'Why did you do that? Oh my god! I can't believe I gave you my phone. What kind of person does that?!'**** She paced back and forth signing furiously.

 ** **'Calm down, tiny. You shouldn't be handing your phones over to random strangers. Plus, this is hilarious. This is the most fun I've had all week.'**** Castiel stopped her and signed back at her.

 ** **'You know sign language?'**** Daisy was confused. If he knew why didn't he say anything when he helped move?

 ** **'My grandmas deaf, I had to learn or else she'd just keep yelling gibberish at me to try and make me understand.'****

Daisy nodded her head and grinned widely. Castiel looked at her in suspicion.

 ** **'What?'**** He asked.

 ** **'You're a big softy, aren't you, Mr. Red?'****

 ** **'It's Castiel, not Mr. Red, and that's none of your business.'**** Castiel rolled his eyes at her dumb nickname.

 ** **'You know what is my business? Your phone number.'****

 ** **'Smooth.'**** Castiel chuckled, ** **'I already put my number in your phone. I'm such a friendly neighbor, aren't I?'****

Daisy went to say something but paused in horror when she felt her phone vibrate.

 _Stop stealing peoples phones, Castiel._ Daisy laughed and showed the text to Castiel.

 ** **'He always knows it's me. Why is it so hard?'****

 ** **'Why is it so hard and throbbing?'**** Daisy wiggled her eyebrows.

 ** **'Well, let me tell you about the birds and the bees.'**** Castiel started.

Daisy groaned and shoved his shoulder. They joked and talked until school ended. Daisy went home, a smile on her face. She loved making new friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy sighed, her eyes drooped as she stared at her phone for what seemed like the 80th time in an hour. She had been anxiously awaiting texts from her old city, yet she never got anything. As she scrolled through her old messages she realized she hadn't even gotten a response from a lot of her friends from when she had told them she was moving.

She frowned, a bitter taste making home in the back of her throat. Her head drooped and she dropped her phone onto her side table, making sure she plugged it in to charge. She considered her options for the day. Spend it alone and sad? Or go do stuff and be an actual person?

When have I ever been an actual person, she thought as she burrowed under the covers, but sleep never came. She groaned and rolled out of bed. She grabbed her bag and set forth towards her dad's school, fully intending to steal one of the five cups of coffee he has at his desk at all times.

The school halls were empty when she got there, all the students piled up in various classrooms as opposed to wandering the halls. Daisy decided against walking into her father's, presumably full classroom, and instead chose to just lay on a bench in the garden to brood in her own bodily induced silence.

She laid back on the bench, her hoodie thrown over her eyes to block out the sun. She grunted slightly as her soulmate's voice filled the back of her mind. They didn't talk much, which she could respect with her situation, but wished they talked more just so she could hear it. She wondered what her soulmate was like. Quiet, probably. Nice? Hopefully. Cute? That'd just be a bonus at this point.

Daisy was never an option for anyone, especially romantically. Many had a hard time communicating with her, most never tried. With her lack of social and relationship prowess she could only hope her soulmate wouldn't be disappointed. They probably already thought she was dead. She sniffed and stood, deciding that coming to the school wasn't a good idea.

She walked home quickly, her head down the entire way, hoping no one could see her crying. She never had an issue being quiet, but as she tried containing her sobs and sharp inhales she found it very hard.

Lysander was startled to hear sobs in the back of his head. He had only ever heard laughing or little grunts. His eyebrows knitted downward as he asked the teacher to be excused.

"Is everything okay, Lysander?" Mr. Pioni asked, concern covering his features.

"Yes, everything is fine. Just a bit of a family emergency." He replied, finding it hard to ignore the heart breaking sobs.

"Feel free to go home if you need to. I already handed out the homework and can excuse you if need be."

Lysander nodded, "That'd be appreciated, thank you, sir."

Lysander hurried home, thankful he lived practically right next to the school. He sat on his bed and spoke softly.

"Are you okay?"

Daisy paused and blinked. She felt as if they were addressing her. She sniffed and glared at nothing, upset that she couldn't say anything in response.

Lysander sighed. He had tried communicating with his soulmate in the past, but was never met with a response. He tried again.

"Are you okay?"

She hiccuped as she heard the voice again. She rubbed her nose on her sleeve and was momentarily disgusted in herself before trying to make noises, hoping something intelligible came out of her unexperienced mouth.

Lysander paused and listened. The sounds made by his - almost definitely female- soulmate were not decipherable. His mind went back to what Daisy had said about the possibility of his soulmate being deaf.

He sat still, his heart beating fast. The sobs had quieted, nothing more than little sniffles at this point.

"Wait there."


	5. Chapter 5

Violent vibrations on her stomach woke Daisy from her light, post-cry sleep. She sniffled as she sat up, her phone vibrating every 5 seconds. She gazed at it puzzled. You'd expect a phone to be vibrating this profusely because of a call but instead it was multiple texts being sent – apparently – all at once. All from the same person.

Lysander ~3

Her brows furrowed as she unlocked her phone.

Are you home?

I'm coming over

Are you awake?

Please I need to see you

The texts went on the same for a few couple messages. She blushed at his last sentence, a small smile gracing her lips. The chances of him being her soulmate were extremely slim but there's no rules about having crushes outside of your soulmate. She looked outside her window to see no one there. She frowned but checked her texts again.

Tomato :x

lysanders at my house because you cant walk up apparently dont know what u did to him but were throwin down if u hurt him

wake**

She grimaced at Castiel's texts, concerned about Lysander. He was acting like someone was dying.

She froze. Oh, god someone must be dying.

Daisy lept out of bed and quickly slipped on her pig slippers before waddle-running next door, trying desperately to keep her slippers on. She knocked on the door quickly, out of breath from her show of great grace and dignity.

The door opened and she was immediately picked up and squeezed.

"You're killing her, Lys." Castiel said sarcastically, not looking away from the tv.

"Oh. Oh!" Lysander carefully dropped Daisy and backed up. However he never moved his hands away from her shoulders.

'What's up?' Daisy signed, a look of worry on her face,, 'And what's up with the hug?' She signed slowly, knowing Lysander knew only the basics of sign language.

'I heard you crying.' He signed clumsily.

Daisy blushed. He must have heard me at school, she thought.

'I wasn't crying, I haven't cried in a couple weeks in fact.' She lied, shame clouding her mind. She berated herself mentally for getting upset over a few people that couldn't spare 2 minutes of their own day to ask how she was doing.

Lysander signed quickly and clumsily, his words barely decipherable. 'I heard you! It broke my heart, I tried to reach you and I couldn't, I was so scared something had happened to you and-' He signed a mile a minute.

Daisy was impressed for a second, he had obviously been learning and practicing on his own. She shook herself out of it and pressed her hands against his, effectively stopping him.

'I'm fine, and I didn't cry today. You probably heard someone else.' She smiled at him. 'Thank you for your concern, though. It makes me happy.'

Lysander stilled and stared down at Daisy. She had so quickly become someone he cared for deeply. His heart had broken when he heard the raspy sobs echo through his mind. He paused.

'I'm so sorry to bother you then. Why don't you stay and watch a movie with us?'

'Only if there's subtitles.'

He agreed and sat down with her next to Castiel.

She took very little time getting comfy. She sprawled across both Lysander and Castiel, her feet on Lysander's lap. She had kicked off her slippers moments before and wiggled her toes at Lysander, her fuzzy pink socks matching the rest of her pajamas in color.

Lysander gazed at Daisy as she rubbed her cheek against Castiel's arm. Now that he thought about it, he jumped at the idea of Daisy being his soulmate. It made sense to him, he cared for her so deeply in such a short amount of time. Since he was young he was convinced his soulmate was never born, that he would never find a love as pure or true as everyone else in his family had, but now he was sure. He had found his soulmate in the form of the most beautiful flower he'd ever laid his eyes on.

As the opening scene to Monster's University played – a personal favorite of Castiel's – Lysander made a vow. A vow to make Daisy happy wherever it led her, even if it brought her into someone else's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Daisy stuck her tongue out, her brows furrowing as she focused on curling the hair on the back of her head. Her makeup was done a few minutes prior, her face mainly painted with hues of pink and orange. Daisy rarely went out with friends, so when she did go out she loved dressing up. Pink was her favorite color and it suited her well, she often thought of dying her hair pink but never had the courage for it.

She checked the time on her phone and unplugged the curling iron, 12:34 showed on the screen giving her plenty of time to get to the cafe she was meeting Lysander and his brother at. The walk wasn't too far so she opted for some nice black strappy heels to go with her nice blue t-shirt dress. She gave herself a once-over before grabbing her purse and walking out the door.

The walk was peaceful, the sun was covered slightly by clouds and it was fairly warm with a nice breeze. She wasn't entirely sure where the cafe was but trusted her memory enough to get her to a point where she recognized the buildings. She zoned out walking, not entirely intentionally, her thoughts wandering to her brief time in Amoris.

Her and her father had moved to be closer to her Aunt who was on some sort of vacation with her husband. After her mother died it had been hard, her mother was deaf too, though she wasn't at birth unlike Daisy. Her memories of her mother were foggy, she was rather young when she passed, but it affected her father greatly. He did what he could to raise Daisy as best he could, his family refused to talk to him for reasons he would never tell her.

After bouncing from rental home to rental home Daisy's Aunt got into contact with him and offered him a place to stay in Amoris. Daisy's mother and Aunt were always so close, constantly talking on the phone, planning vacations together, Daisy always remembered talking to her Aunt on the phone at the end of every day with her mom just talking about what happened that day.

Daisy's steps faltered slightly but she straightened herself and took a deep breath. She saw the cafe across the street and waited by the stoplight to cross.

She clutched her purse strap, memories of her mother, however distant they seem, always made her feel lonely. Her father tried hard, and she appreciates that greatly, it's not easy raising a deaf daughter alone on a teachers salary.

She shook her head and crossed the street, refusing to think of the people that left, instead thinking of the people she's gained. In the short time she's been here she's gained two friends very dear to her. Castiel, the wanna-be bad boy who visits his grandma a town over regularly. He had promised to take Daisy to meet her one day, claiming they'd get along famously seeing as how they were both crude, rude, little women. Daisy wildly disagreed with his statement and informed him she was only so rude and crude to him.

And then there's Lysander who's been so kind to her. His sign language has improved a lot, she tutors him frequently throughout the week, whenever he has the time. He's bought her lunch, allowed her to take home some of the clothes his brother doesn't sell, (though secretly she's sure he's buying them because she thinks she'd look good in them, it's too big of a coincidence that no one buys pink dresses) and he's Joshua's favorite student. He always tells her that she looks nice too, so he's basically her dream man. He invited her out to lunch with his brother because his brother had insisted on meeting her. Secretly she was thrilled, if he wanted to meet her that meant Lysander talked about her. Right?

She pushed open the door to the cafe, clearing the thoughts from her mind. She'd rather not think of how cute she thought Lysander was when having lunch with him. Looking around, she saw no sign of them so she got herself a table and sent him a quick text letting him know she had arrived.

Lysander ~3

We'll be there shortly, Leigh's girlfriend heard about our plans and invited herself along. She's eager to meet you.

Daisy furrowed her eyebrows. She hoped that these people were excited to meet her at the behest of Lysander and not because she was the "Weird Deaf Girl" she knew the blonde she bumped into gossiped about.

Daisy shook her head and blew a piece of carefully curled hair out of her face. She went to play on her phone while waiting for her companions before a waitress walked by, ready to take her order.

"Hello! Welcome to Mimi's, can I get you any drinks?" Her hand held a pen over a notepad.

Daisy smiled awkwardly and tried desperately not to seem rude. She patted her neck and shook her head, much to the waitress' confusion.

"Can I get you some water or anything? I'm not sure what you're trying to tell me." The waitress laughed, clearly uncomfortable at the odd interaction.

"Excuse me," Lysander tapped the waitress' shoulder, "My friend is deaf and was waiting for us. Would you mind giving us a moment or two to get settled?"

Daisy narrowed her eyes slightly, trying to match up the words she heard in her head to how Lysander was moving his mouth. She blinked quickly, surely she wouldn't be lucky enough to have Lysander as a soulmate. The idea was quickly tossed to the back of her mind. That's some thinking she'd rather do alone.

"Of course, take as long as you need," She went to leave before turning and smiling, "And, uh, please tell her I'm sorry."

Lysander smiled and took the seat next to Daisy as his brother and his girlfriend sat across from them. Lysander turned and signed to her slowly, still not coherent enough to sign quickly.

'This is Leigh,' He gestured to his dark haired brother, 'And Rosalya. They've both been eager to talk to you.'

'Talk, huh? Well, I can't do much of that.' She snorted in amusement before turning to wave and shake hands with her new acquaintances.

'Hello! I am Kosalya.' She signed slow and sloppy.

Daisy covered her mouth and smiled. She was grateful that this stranger made such an attempt to communicate with her, but it was obvious she wasn't well trained. Daisy supposed Lysander had tried teaching her a bit to make the meeting less… quiet.

Beside her Lysander grinned as well, "Rosa, you mixed up the K and R, you said your name was Kosalya."

"Oh, uh…" Rosalya furrowed her eyebrows and signed again slowly, thinking through every letter. 'Rosalya. I am Rosalya.'

Daisy nodded and grinned, 'It is nice to meet you both, I am Daisy.'

Rosalya and Leigh smiled and looked to Lysander quickly.

"She said it is nice to meet you both." Lysander translated.

Daisy pulled out her notepad and pen and started writing as the waitress came around again to ask for everyone's orders. Lysander, ever the gentleman, ordered for her, having ate enough with her enough to know what she liked. Daisy slid the paper to the duo across from her after she saw the waitress leave.

-I think it'd be easier for all of us if we wrote as opposed to having Lysander play translator.-

Rosalya lit up and pulled a pen out of her purse before writing quickly on one side of the paper. Leigh took the pen Daisy held out for him and nodded his head in thanks before writing a message of his own. Rosalya slid the paper over and winked at Lysander.

-It's nice to meet you too! I hope you don't mind me coming, Lysander talks about you more than I've heard him talk about anyone before so I had to meet you.- Rosalya's hand writing was very rushed but still quite pretty.

-I'm glad to finally meet you. I'm Leigh. It's nice to see that there's a beautiful face to go with all the dresses he's been taking.- Leigh's hand writing was very elegant and filled with loops.

Lysander blushed while reading Rosalya's message. He looked up at her and pursed his lips as Rosalya giggled behind her hand.

The rest of the lunch was spent getting to know each other. Daisy learned that Rosalya and Leigh were soulmates and had found themselves very quickly. She also managed to get Leigh to promise to show her baby pictures one day. Rosalya and Leigh had left around 3 in the afternoon for a movie they were planning on seeing. They had invited Lysander and Daisy, but they had both declined saying that it wasn't the type of movie that interested them. Before they left Daisy gave them both her number at Rosalya's insistence.

'Let me walk you home?' Lysander asked.

Daisy paused before nodding. She hiked her purse up onto her shoulder and smiled before looping her arm through his. She never really realized how tall he was compared to her. It was easy to be taller than her, she stood at a very non-threatening 4'11 thanks to both of her parents being incredibly short. Lysander easily hit six foot, maybe more, she guessed.

The walk home was peaceful but quicker than either of them wanted it to be. They both stopped at her front door, she stood atop the step making her almost eye level with Lysander.

'Thank you, I had a wonderful time.' Daisy smiled at him.

'I always enjoy our time together.' Lysander brought her hands to his and watched as she blushed.

Daisy gazed at their locked hands, unsure of what to do. Her heart beat fast and she could just feel her face heat up. She flicked her eyes back up to his to see his cheeks flushed too. She grinned and raised one of his hands to kiss at his knuckles before dropping them and walking inside with a wave.

Lysander's breath hitched when she kissed him, and he watched dazed when she walked inside. He started walking home slowly, still slightly starstruck before he cursed himself lightly. He wished he wouldn't have frozen up. He should've been the one to kiss her hand. How could he have just locked up! He should've… just…

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He should've what? Pulled her close and professed his love for her? Told her that they were meant to be together? He's not even sure if he's her soulmate. People get dead ends all the time, It's not completely uncommon for one person to have a soulmate that doesn't have them back. He's absolutely certain that she's his soulmate, though. He's never felt so connected with someone. It doesn't matter that most of their time together is spent in silence. He's comfortable completely with her. He just wished to be with her, and he'll wait however long it takes.

He smiled as he heard her raspy laugh echo through his mind. Yes, he'd wait forever if he had to.

Meanwhile, Daisy sat on her bed, shocked. She can't believe she kissed him, even if it was only on the hand! She'd never been so bold with a guy she liked before. She smiled blissfully and covered her mouth with her hand. A few moments passed before she burst into a fit of giggles, her face turning pink. She fell back onto the bed.

Maybe he was her soulmate. She figured she really couldn't be sure, she never entertained the thought that she'd actually meet her soulmate so she never paid any attention to when people talked around her. But today… she wasn't sure. The few times she saw Lysander open his mouth today she'd heard her soulmate. She stared up at the ceiling and grinned. She was absolutely going to find out.


End file.
